


Octubre

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Dos one-shot con temática de octubre.1. Stiches: Cavar en una tumba no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver en la televisión y mientras hundía la pala en la tierra se cuestionaba si realmente valía la pena hacer un sacrificio como aquel.2. Eye trauma: Simplemente era maravilloso estar atrapado en aquel laberinto y las cosas serían más sencillas su Tom dejara de luchar mientras intentaba quitarle aquel aparato de los ojos.





	1. 2. Stiches

**Author's Note:**

> Casi no tengo visitas en wattpad y me esforcé en estos dos one-shot, realice seis en total para completar el reto de Goreoctober pero estos son los únicos que realice de Eddsworld, si alguien quiere leer el resto este es el link:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/adrRhwmHlI
> 
> La verdad no se si realizar una historia más larga con cualquiera de las dos historias.

Escarbar en una tumba estaba lejos de ser lo que el cine y la televisión muestran, eso de llegar con una simple pala, hundirla en la tierra y sacar palada tras palada hasta llegar al ataúd es una jodida mentira, para empezar, es imposible hundir la pala en las primera capas de tierra, las primera capas siempre están demasiado comprimidas como para usar la pala, incluso si la tumba tiene menos de 48 horas, necesitas un pico, clavar y remover la tierra una y otra vez hasta que esté lo suficientemente suelta para comenzar a usar la pala.

La segunda gran mentira, es que los estúpidos personajes cavan poco más de metro y medio de profundidad sin sudar una gota o siquiera mancharse la ropa, tampoco sufren los malditos calambres en los brazos que te obligan a querer soltar la pala, dejarla de lado y mandar todo a la mierda, ni de los dedos entumecidos que vuelven cada vez más torpes y agonizantes los apaleos de tierra, tampoco de la tierra en el rostro que te hace parar cada cierto tiempo para tallarte los ojos buscando aliviar la molestia.

La tercera gran mentira, la rapidez con que cavan en la tumba hasta llegar al ataúd, dos horas y media fue el tiempo que te tomo golpear la caja de madera, tomando descansos de menos de cinco minutos y solo para desentumecer tus miembros adoloridos.

Con un suspiro de alegría arrojas la pala fuera del agujero y te sientas a descansar en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

Bueno, esta noche acabas de profanar la tumba de tu amigo y a decir verdad no es lo peor que has hecho hasta el momento o que le has hecho, ni será lo peor que harás a partir de hoy, en realidad vas a condenar tu alma, no es que no lo estuviera ya, pero con el pecado que cometerás en cuanto te recuperes, cualquier esperanza de redención estará fuera de tu alcance, es fantástico que nunca has aspirado a ella en primer lugar.

Pero qué otra opción tienes, recurrir a la nigromancia por más terrible que suene es la mejor opción, quieres recuperar a Jon, no traer de regreso un maldito zombi carente de alma con solo pequeños vestigios de conciencia y al parecer la magia negra es lo único que te permitirá una resurrección completa, si, habrá consecuencias y tendrás que ofrecer algunos sacrificios pero lo que obtendrás supera por mucho cualquier pago que tengas que ofrecer. Y si, sabes que resulta un poco hipócrita recurrir a la magia después de años de burlarte de Jon por creer en ella, aunque era mejor que siguiera creyendo que era una fantasía a que conociera lo que en verdad es la magia, siempre te preguntaste porque ni Mark, ni Jon se cuestionaron la razón por lo que un demonio te tenía en su lista, ni cómo lograste deshacerte de él, ¿por qué la estúpida cosa no se pudo quedar en la casa de Edd? Ser atormentado por un tiempo era lo mínimo que merecía después de dejar que su estúpido amigo destruyera sus casas y matara a Jon.

-Suficiente descanso –te dices a ti mismo mientras sacudes un poco la tierra de tu ropa.

Sorprendentemente la tapa del ataúd es más pesada de lo que aparenta, la próxima vez no piensas dejar que Mark escoja féretros, ¿por qué tenía que escoger algo tan pesado?, por supuesto, se supones que estabas traumatizado por ver a Jon morir en tus brazos y él fue quien realizo todos los trámites necesarios del entierro. Al menos te dejo interferir diciendo que no ibas a permitir una autopsia sobre el cuerpo y que el entierro se realizará de inmediato, si no fuera por el hecho de que necesitabas que el cuerpo fuera enterrado hubieras preferido no hacerlo.

-Lo hiciste idiota, siempre te dije que eras un maldito imbécil que moriría por ser jodidamente estúpido, felicidades, lograste morir exactamente por eso –tomando en cuenta lo mucho que te hizo llorar su muerte, te sorprendes a ti mismo de que lo primero que salga de tu boca sea un reclamo, pero como siempre, tu orgullo es el primero en hablar.

Jon realmente parece dormir dentro del féretro, una cuantas heridas pálidas adornan su rostro y el traje negro con camisa azul le sienta bien, te preguntas si es nuevo o simplemente jamás tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo, nunca le habías visto en un traje formal, es una lástima que tenga que arruinar su ropa.

Te inclinas sobre el cuerpo y comienzas por deshacer con cuidado el nudo de la corbata negra hasta lograr retirarla por completo y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón, procedes a desabrochar los botones del saco y la camisa hasta que logras exponer la piel pálida de Jon que luce aún más blanca por la falta de sangre, aunque la lámpara de luz blanca solo ayuda para aumentar el efecto. Deslizas tus manos sobre su tórax desnudo, es desagradable recorrer esa piel helada y rígida cuando hace tan poco tiempo podías sentirla cálida y llena de vida, te sientes incómodo de lo cerca que esta situación está de la necrofilia, aunque te consuela un poco el saber que nunca jamás volverás a estar en una situación como esta con un cadáver.

Acomodas un poco el cabello Jon mientras ríes ante el hecho de que eres más amable con su cadáver que con él mientras estaba vivo y te juras a ti mismo que si esto funciona vas a cambiar y le trataras como se merece.

Sales de la tumba y te sacudes intentando limpiar un poco la suciedad, el trabajo pesado había acabado, ahora venía la verdadera proeza.

Comienzas a sacar todo lo que requieres para el ritual, es una verdadera exageración todo lo que los mitos pinta sobre la magia y los rituales, velas, símbolos raros y complicados, materiales cuya existencia puede caber en duda, todo ello nace como parte del folklore y los mitos que de algo cercano a la realidad, tal vez lo único en lo que los mitos acertaron es en la importancia que el tiempo tiene sobre un ritual.

Consultas el reloj, 2:46 a.m., catorce minutos antes de comenzar.

Miras el viejo libro de cuero abriéndolo en la página que necesitas, quien escribiera aquel libro realmente puso su empeño en esas páginas, tienes que reconocer que los dibujos son hermosos pese a las terribles imágenes que algunas de las ilustraciones describen. Tal vez si Jon hubiera tenido una muerte natural no podrías hacer nada, pero con una vida robada siempre es posible hacer algunas excepciones a las reglas, si el idiota no te hubiera empujado seguirá vivo y no tendrias que traerlo de regreso.  
Dejas el libro de regreso en el bolso donde lo mantenías guardado, para tomar la copa de plata y el bisturí. Regresas de nuevo al interior de la tumba cargando aquellas dos cosas y te acomodas sobre el cuerpo con cuidado, la alarma de tu reloj comienza a sonar anunciando las tres en punto, la apagas y retiras el reloj arrojándolo descuidadamente fuera del agujero, necesitarás tus brazos libres para lo que viene.

Hundes el bisturí en la piel pálida del pecho de Jon al tiempo que comienzas a recitar las palabras que tanto te costó memorizar, tus manos no tiemblas mientras continúas cortando y recitando, escuchas tu propia voz que se ha convertido en un cántico suave dándote cuenta que has perdido el control de tu cuerpo y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco aterrado por esto, tus manos están entumidas pero se deslizan con facilidad entre la carne exponiendo cada vez más los órganos internos de Jon, el dolor es la peor parte, sintiendo cada corte sobre sobre ti mismo, es un dolor fantasma del que no encontrarás alivio hasta que termines o que mueras antes de terminar el hechizo.

Introduces ambas mano en la caja torácica de Jon, los sonidos suenan repulsivos y la sensación de la carne fría es desagradable pero eres incapaz de detenerte, cortas con facilidad las venas que conectan con el corazón y tiras del mismo hasta sacarlo del cuerpo, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, el dolor es demasiado (al menos podrás presumir de saber lo que se siente que alguien arranque el corazón de tu pecho y vivir para contarlo), pero no has interrumpido en ningún momento el cántico. Depositas el órgano frío dentro de la copa de plata y procedes a hacer un corte en tu brazo izquierdo, el corte es vertical a lo largo de tu brazo, la sangre caliente comienza a caer sobre la copa, no te puedes darte el lujo de desperdiciar ni una gota, si llegas a perder más de dos litros morirás en ese mismo lugar y de nada habrá servido condenarte por nada.

Retiras tu mano una vez que la copa está en el borde y finalizas con las últimas palabras del conjuro.

El silencio es agobiante y tu respiración se siente pesada pero no tiemblas mientras sostienes la copa, el órgano comienza un movimiento antinatural como si intentara respirar, expandiéndose y contrayéndose con movimientos lentos mientras comienza a retomar el color perdido.

No estás seguro del tiempo que le toma al corazón comenzar a palpitar, pero es la señal que te indica que puedes continuar, sacas el órgano de la capa con cuidado de no derramar demasiada sangre, los latidos se aceleran y te sientes en la obligación de decir algo, comienzas con un simple saludo, tu voz sale áspera de tu garganta como si hubieras gritado por horas pero aquel órgano actúa como si reconociera tú voz disminuyendo su ritmo, no te sorprendería si en verdad lo hiciera.

Devuelves el corazón a su lugar, es una imagen chocante ver aquel órgano rebosante de vida mientras todo a su alrededor permanece inerte, pero no es el momento de admirar aquello o vas a terminar desangrándote. Llevas la copa a tus labios y comienzas a beber el resto de la sangre, el líquido está helado y entumece tu lengua, por fortuna aquello evita que tengas que saborearlo.

Recitas la última parte del rito mientras llevas tus brazos a tu estómago, es como sentir que hay algún animal vivo retorciéndose y clavando sus garras desesperado por salir y mientras pronuncias las últimas palabras aquella cosa en tu interior empieza a subir a través de tu garganta, comienzas a tener arcadas sintiendo lo que parece una maraña de pelo en tu boca, vomitas una bola de hilos de un rojo brillante que te recuerda con amargura a aquel sujeto que destruyó su hogar.

La madeja se mueve perezosamente como si poseyera vida propia enredándose entre tus dedos e inmovilizándolos, aquella cosa es la que maneja tus manos a su voluntad, comienzas a coser las venas conectando el corazón y retiras tus manos de inmediato, las palpitaciones aumenta su ritmo, es como ver una motor forzándose para encender el resto de la máquina. Eres rápido en moverte y comenzar a coser la piel de Jon para cerrar todas las heridas de cortes que provocaste.

El hilo rojo se hunde dentro de la piel como si estuviera unido a una aguja, puedes sentir cada puntada que das sobre ti mismo pero son menos dolorosas que los cortes.

Adentro y afuera, tus manos se mueven sin descanso cosiendo a Jon como alguna clase de muñeco de trapo mientras dejas un rastro de sangre que el hilo parece absorber. Te sientes más entumecido mientras el hilo parece acabar, cuando das la última puntada el hilo se corta sin necesidad que lo hagas; tomas el restos del hilo entre tus dedos entumecidos, debes actuar con rapidez, hundes la punta del hilo en tu brazo izquierdo y comienzas a coser, tus puntadas son terriblemente burdas, nada comparado con las del cuerpo de Jon, pero hacen su trabajo aquel hilo rojo es como sentir un metal ardiendo contra tu piel, tu mano se sacude con violencia en espasmo agonizantes una vez que terminas. Intentas no llorar pero el dolor es demasiado y no puedes evitar hacerlo, aun así sacas fuerzas para salir de aquel hoyo, quieres que Jon tenga espacio una vez que despiertes.

No hay ninguna gracia en la forma en que te arrastras fuera de la tumba y te dejas caer de espaldas, tu respiración es agitada y todo alrededor parece dar vueltas, cada fibra de tu cuerpo se retuerce en agonía, pese a todo, no te arrepientes de absolutamente de nada, ni te quejas del dolor, solo te limitas a llorar en silencio esperando a que el dolor disminuya.

Un jadeo apenas audible te saca de tu contemplación del cielo después de lo que parecen horas, te levantas sin importar la queja agonizante de tu cuerpo y te asomas a la tumba abierta.

Jon se retuerce incómodo dentro del féretro, parece no coordinar correctamente sus movimientos o tal vez sus músculos y su sistema nervioso apenas comienzan a conectarse nuevamente, en cualquier caso no te has sentido más feliz en tú vida.

-¿Eduardo? -su voz es apenas audible y áspera mientras te llama.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo… creo que sí.

Le toma varios intentos lograr ponerse de pie, pero finalmente lo logra sosteniéndose del borde para evitar caer mientras sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. No fue tan complicado ayudar a Jon a salir de su propia tumba pero parecía que al igual que tú, no podía mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Puedes notar el terror en los ojos de Jon mientras mira a su alrededor, ahora parece estar más consciente del lugar en que se encuentra.

-Creo que te enterramos vivo por accidente -no estás seguro del porque lo primero que viene a ti es mentir, pero de alguna forma crees que es mejor que la verdad.

-La explosión… ¡Estaba muerto!

Te mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mierda, hacerlo llorar es lo último que querías, acabas de regresarlo de la muerte, debería estar feliz, ¿por qué demonios tiene conciencia de su muerte de todas formas?

-No estabas muerto al parecer, estás respirando ¿no?

-Vi cuando me enterraban… vi como Mark y tú me dejaban aquí, luego… no lo sé, estaba perdido, no sabía a donde ir y no podía encontrarlos, luego todo se volvió rojo, algo me atrapó y no me dejaba moverme.

Estás confuso, no debería tener conciencia de nada después de su muerte a menos que, oh, no podía ser eso o ¿sí?

-¿Eras un fantasma? -tu voz es apenas audible pero parece haberte escuchado.

-No… creo, creo que sí.

Lo miras un momento, tal vez no tenga mucho sentido seguir mintiendo, después de todo ya sabe que en verdad murió.

-Te traje de regreso – es más que clara la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Soy un zombi?

-Claro que no idiota -te reprendes a ti mismo, se supone que ibas a tratarlo mejor- no eres un zombi, estás completamente vivo, resucitar es distinto a volver de la muerte -te callas dándote cuenta de lo estúpido que suenas intentando explicar las diferencias entre resucitar y volver como un no muerto – olvídalo, regresaste a la vida, vas a continuar envejeciendo y morirás cuando realmente te llegue la hora – más bien, cuando llegue la tuya, pero él no necesitas saber ese detalle.

-¿Cómo...

-Magia -lo interrumpes antes de que pueda terminar la frase, decir que fue gracias a la ciencia sería un error, ya habían tenido suficientes invasiones de zombis como para saber eso.

-Dijiste que la magia no existía.

Ruedas los ojos, era obvio que aquel reclamo aparecería, pasaste años burlándote de él por creer en magia y sirenas.

-La magia como tú crees que es, no existe, la magia de verdad no es algo agradable, ni algo en lo que me gustaría que te involucraras.

-Pero me trajiste.

-Jon, no necesitas preguntar nada, estás vivo y eso es lo que importa, el cómo no es importante.

Tu tono de voz le deja más que claro que no quieres continuar con aquella plática y parece entenderlo. No esperas a que se lance contra ti llorando de nuevo, pero no te quejas, solo disfrutas de la sensación de su piel que comienza a volverse más cálida.

Finalmente se separan después de lo que parece una eternidad, todo parece más luminoso ahora y no solo por el hecho de que comienza a amanecer.

No hay necesidad de decir nada, pero ambos entiendes que es mejor irse de aquel lugar, lo único que recoges es el bolso con el libro aunque no importaría si dejaras aquel tomo abandonado, esa cosa encontraría su camino de regreso a ti y lo tienes más que comprobado.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que el camino de regreso al auto se volvería un verdadero suplicio y queda más que claro que intentar conducir no es una opción. Al menos los asientos y la calefacción del auto son un alivio.

Tomas el teléfono que dejaste abandonado desde hace dos días y lo enciendes, la pantalla se llena de inmediato de alertas de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, no solo de Mark sino también de tus tres vecinos, casi de inmediato el teléfono comienza su alerta de una nueva llamada de Mark, ¡por Dios!, son 5:20 de la mañana, pero contestas colocando el altavoz.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Desenterrando a Jon.

Intentas no reír del grito que pega Mark y no solo él, al parecer está en compañía de lo que parecen ser tus vecinos que también empiezan a querer hablar por el aparato.  
Jon simplemente sonríe ante aquello y parece querer seguirte el juego, aunque no dura demasiado.

-Parece que lo enterramos vivo por error.

No distingues quien grita “Jon está muerto y debes aceptarlo”, pero te hace gracia.

-A mí me parece muy vivo.

-¿Pueden venir por nosotros? -su voz suena más suave y menos áspera que antes, eso es una buena señal.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea es sepulcral y pasa un tiempo antes de que la voz de Mark llegue del otro lado.

-¿Jon?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo estas...

-Te lo dije ¿no? Parece que no estaba tan muerto después de todo.

-Vamos de inmediato.

-Pueden traer algo de comer.

Jon pide antes de que la llamada termine.

Ambos se quedan mirando como el cielo comienza a clarear cada vez más dándoles mejor vista de todo a su alrededor, ambos lucen como un desastre y sus ropas están llenas de sangre seca y tierra. Miras como Jon recorre las suturas rojas en su pecho, aquel libro no mencionaba si serian permanentes o desaparecerían con el tiempo pero es algo que podrán averiguar después, tampoco quieres que las puntadas en tu brazo sean permanentes pero no te quejas de ello.

-Parecen vías de tren.

No sabes qué es lo que te parece tan cómico del comentario, pero te hace reír.

-Mejor cúbrete, no creo que a Mark le haga gracia ver que hice eso.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Eso y más, ¿te molesta?

-No, está bien, me gusta cómo se ven.

Demonios, no puedes con este sujeto y su sinceridad, pero sabes que lo adoras aunque jamás lo admitirás en voz alta.

Condenarte, romper las leyes de la vida y la muerte, casi morir y el montón de sacrificios humanos que tendrás que ofrecer como pago por traerlo de regreso, todo vale la pena por ver esa boba sonrisa de nuevo.


	2. 27. Eye trauma

-¡Deja de luchar Tom!

La orden de Edd hizo poco para tranquilizar a Tom.

Tom sabía que Edd era el enemigo, que incluso si en algún momento fueron mejores amigos eso había quedado en el pasado, eran enemigos, él y Matt no dudarían ni un momento en dispararle y matarlo de ser necesario ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle que dejara de luchar? Él era quien estaba en desventaja, Edd era mucho más grande y mejor peleador que él, su visor estaba roto dejándolo en total oscuridad, los cables que servían de nervios ópticos comenzaban a sobrecalentarse quemando la cuencas de sus ojos y todo alrededor de ellas, iba a morir y Edd lo iba a matar de eso estaba seguro, ¿cómo culparlo si decidía hacerlo?, solo rogaba que su viejo amigo se apiadara de él y fuera rápido, le aterraba la idea de ser torturado hasta que Edd se aburriera y decidiera matarlo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Solo lo estas empeorando Tom! ¡Deja de moverte!

Edd podía sentir el calor que el aparato roto emanaba y el llanto del otro hombre solo empeoraba la situación, Tom podría fingir tanto como quisiera ser un cínico pero en el fondo era demasiado sensible, mierda, no tenía otra opción, tomó el visor y lo arrancó del rostro de Tom dejando tras de sí múltiples cables trozados. Arrojó el aparato lo más lejos que pudo, preguntándose cómo era posible que Tom soportara aquella cosa sobre su rostro, a él solo lo había tomado un momento y se había quemado.

-Carajo –maldijo sacudiendo su mano en un intento de apaciguar el ardor de la quemadura.

-¡Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido!

-No… -Edd lo pensó un momento, tal vez era mejor que Tom asumiera que tenía mayor control de la situación de lo que en verdad poseía – no creo que estés en posición de exigir nada Tom.

-No tengo información útil que ofrecerte, si es lo que buscas.

-Cierra la boca Tom.

Una alarma se encendió dentro de la mente de Tom tras sentir el cuerpo de Edd desaparecer de encima suyo, hasta donde sabía Edd podía ser igual de terrible que Tord al momento de querer conseguir algo, los años de luchar y escapar de la Armada habían convertido a Edd en un rival digno según Tord, por eso deseaba capturarlo, no podía seguir pensando demasiado, tenía que escapar de Edd y encontrar a Matt, incluso si no estaba seguro del lugar en el que se encontraba, necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos y huir. Antes de que siquiera pudiera enderezarse una pesada bota le devolvió a su posición en el suelo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.

La amenaza fue firme y solo empeoro el terror de Tom.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? –quería llamar a Edd por su nombre pero no se atrevía, hacía años que habían perdido cualquier tipo de contacto y no podía asegurar que Edd siquiera lo continuará considerando algo después de traicionarlo uniéndose a Tord.

Edd miró a Tom, lucía como un animal asustado, no podía evitar sentir lástima después de verle en ese estado, casi había olvidado la última vez que lo vio tan vulnerable, él ni siquiera podría decir que mantenía algún tipo de rencor contra Tom por unirse al enemigo y si lo tuvo, aquel sentimiento desapareció hace tiempo. Ahora que el hombre de uniforme azul había detenido su lucha, podía examinar mejor sus heridas, rastros de quemaduras en donde el visor se sobrecalentó, nuevas quemaduras enrojecidas sobre sobre viejas cicatrices de piel quemada, solo una raya más al tigre, algunos cables salían de sus cuencas oscuras e hilos de sangre frescas producto de haber arrancado el visor, seguramente había tirado de más de un cable conectado directamente con el cuerpo de Tom.

-Tom -el aludido solo levanto el rostro a donde suponía que estaría el rostro de Edd – si quieres salir vivo de esta, no vas a gritar, no vas a intentar luchar y harás lo que te ordene, de lo contrario te dejare morir en este lugar y créeme, no vas a llegar muy lejos estando ciego.

Tom asintió para sentir el peso de la bota de Edd retirarse de su pecho, no estaba seguro de que se supone que debía esperar, si lo que Edd decía era cierto nada le costaría abandonarlo en aquel lugar, pero le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, no quería confiar en él, ¿por qué lo ayudaría después de todo lo que había hecho? Podía sentir a Edd moverse a su alrededor buscando algo y luego arrodillarse a su lado, no había movido ningún musculo hasta entonces, permaneciendo recostado sobre el suelo frío, algo húmedo se pasó por su rostro haciéndole pegar un pequeño salto sobresaltado, aquel contacto estaba lejos de ser lo que esperaba.

-E…Edd…

-Te dije que te callaras.

Cerró la boca, aún incrédulo de la situación, Edd estaba limpiando las heridas, ¿estaba siendo amable con él?, ¿por qué?, no tenía motivos para serlo. Inclinó su rostro intentando buscar mayor contacto, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había sido amable con él, ni siquiera la última vez que alguien le habían tocado con alguna otra intención que no fuera hacerle daño, recibió una caricia en la mejilla correspondiendo a su búsqueda de afecto, las manos de Edd eran ásperas, nada comparado con lo que fueron antes pero no importaba aquellas manos ásperas y cálidas eran agradables contra su piel fría.

\- Tom, deja de llorar o vas a hacerme más difícil arreglar los cables -podía ver algunos cables unidos a conexiones atrofiadas, no iba a ser agradable desconectarlos, ni cortar los cables que supondrían un problema. -Esto va a doler, necesito sacar algunos de esos cables, así que no te muevas.

Edd sostenía la lámpara entre sus dientes mientras manejaba el cuchillo introduciéndolo en las cuencas de Tom para quitar algunas de las conexiones y tirando de los cables arrancándolos de su sitio.

El cuchillo había botado por accidente cuando intentó quitar uno de los últimos cables dejando un corte profundo sobre el puente de la nariz de Tom que ni siquiera soltó una queja, Edd dejó el cuchillo de lado examinando la nueva herida, se veía mal a primera vista pero el rostro solía sangrar mucho.

-Lo siento -se disculpó por la herida que había provocado – puedes quejarte si quieres.

-Estoy bien.

-Siéntate- ordenó mirando como el otro comenzar a moverse automáticamente a su orden, al menos había quitado todos los cables que supondrían un problema serio.

El hombre de la gabardina empezó a buscar entre la bolsa de suministros que había mantenido consigo, se alegró al encontrar algunas gasas, antiséptico y un par de vendas en buen estado; empapo las gasas del líquido y se dirigió a limpiar las heridas del otro, hubo un sonido de réplica cuando la gasa empapada hizo contacto con el corte recién creado pero de ahí a más, no hubo otra queja mientras limpiaba el resto de las heridas, cuando creyó que era suficiente comenzó a vendarle.

-Creo que con eso estarás bien por ahora. Vámonos.

-Gracias.

-No necesitas agradecerme nada.

Tomó la mano de Tom obligándolo a levantarse, era realmente ligero, por un momento Edd se sorprendió que ese hombre le hubiera provocado tantos problemas. Levantó la lámpara que había quedado olvidada revisando con mayor detenimiento el lugar, el derrumbe había dejado descartado cualquier intento de salir por el camino seguro. –“¡Maravilloso!”- pensó con amargura, tendrían que buscar otra ruta que quien sabe si podrían recorrer con seguridad, no había más que hacer, ni siquiera quejarse por algo de lo que no podría hacer nada, miro de reojo a Tom no que aún permanecía silencioso mientras le arrastra en busca de la salida.

Caminar a través de aquel laberinto derrumbado se volvió una prueba de acierto y error, podía buscar un camino y descubrir que estaba sellado, encontrar otra ruta y darse cuenta que más adelante tendrían que regresar y buscar un nuevo camino.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con tu vista? –hubo un apretón sobre su mano cuando soltó la pregunta.

-Cáncer –la respuesta fue escueta y automática, como si le hubiera ensayado cientos de veces antes.

-Por supuesto, el cáncer deja quemaduras. ¿Qué fue?

-Un castigo.

-¿Tord? - no hubo respuesta, solo sintió la mano del otro a tensarse al escuchar aquel nombre – no importa.

Tom quería llorar recordando el rostro de triunfo de Tord cuando se dio cuenta que le había sometido por completo, al menos Edd no hizo más preguntas.

-Uno…

La voz de Edd sacó a Tom de su ensimismamiento y luego vino su primer tropiezo, aunque nunca logró llegar al suelo al ser detenido de inmediato, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta que cada número era un escalón más que subir, ¿cuanto más subirían?, sus piernas se movían por inercia, no se había sentido tan cansado en toda su vida, ¿acaso Edd estaría en las mismas condiciones que él?

-Por fin -anunció con alegría al llegar al final de la escalera -¿quieres descansar?

-No creo que pueda dar un paso más.

-Ni yo, deberíamos dormir, estoy agotado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado caminando?

-Pasa de la medianoche, si te sirve de consuelo.

-¿Y cuánto más falta para salir?

-Podríamos haberlo hecho hace horas, si algunos idiotas un hubieran provocado que casi todo el lugar se viniera abajo.

-No fue mi culpa.

-¿Y en qué momento dije que lo fuera? Deberías aprovechar y dormir, no tenemos mucho tiempo para descansar.

El silencia volvió a reinar entre ellos. Edd mantuvo la lámpara apagada la mayor parte del tiempo, aun tardarían en encontrar la salida y necesitaba ahorrar batería, incluso si aún poseía un par de repuesto, de vez en cuando apuntaba a Tom que comenzaba a temblar, ahora que se mantenían descansado el frío del lugar comenzaba a calar en ambos, con un suspiro decidió quitarse su sudadera verde y acercarse a Tom.

-¿Qué haces?

Se detuvo con sorpresa de que Tom no estuviera dormido, al menos no tendría que despertarlo.

-Hace frío, pensé que podría usar esto –dijo extendiéndole la sudadera.

Tom podía sentir la tela cálida entre sus manos y no dudó en colocarse la sudadera escuchando de fondo una pequeña risa de parte de Edd, podía sentir como el otro se sentaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, Edd estaba siendo demasiado cruel sin darse cuenta o acaso la hacía apropósito para torturarlo, no quería pensar en eso, solo disfrutar de esa calidades que creyó que no volvería a sentir, ¿por qué aquella cercanía no pudo suceder antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda? No era justo, ¿pero cuando la vida había sido justa con él?

Sentir el cuerpo de Tom acurrucarse a su lado y buscando afecto llamó su atención pero no dudo en corresponderle acercándose más contra él, dejándolo descansar apoyado contra su cuerpo; era agradable pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho, en cuanto lograran salir Tom volvería a perseguirle de nuevo. Si tan solo no se hubiera unido a Tord ambos podrían estar juntos como antes pero Tom había elegido estar al lado de Tord.

Despertaron después de horas de un sueño sin descanso solo para continuar su camino, ninguno deseaba decir nada sabiendo que pronto encontrarían la salida.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Ni yo estoy seguro.

-Sabes que volveré a perseguirte una vez que salgamos.

-Tú fuiste el que eligió estar de lado de Tord, supongo que ese es tu trabajo.

-¿Por qué no estás enojado?

-Porque no importa, lo elegiste a él por encima de mí, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ¿supongo que no lo odiabas tanto después de todo?

Las palabras de Edd dolían más de lo que imagino pero no dijo nada, se limitó dejarse guiar en aquel silencio que había caído entre ambos.

Edd corrió al ver la salida, arrastrando a Tom tras de sí, escuchando algunas quejas e insultos que poco le importaban, finalmente saldrían de aquel laberinto.

-¡Lo logramos! –Edd hacia poco por contener su risa, empezaba a creer que realmente quedarían atrapados en aquel sitio, pero lo habían logrado - ¡No sé cómo lo hicimos pero lo hicimos!

Era una lástima que Tom no compartiera la misma euforia, se dejó caer sobre el suelo sintiendo el pasto y la tierra bajo sus manos en un intento de recuperar el aliento y esperar lo que se vendría a continuación, no quería que Edd desapareciera, no quería que se alejara de nuevo. Edd se recostó a su lado y colocó algo entre sus manos.

-Envié tus coordenadas para que vengas por ti… supongo que esto es el adiós Tom.

Se levando, no quería hacer esto más largo y tampoco quería ser capturado por no alejarse lo suficientemente rápido. Algo le detuvo y miró a Tom sosteniendo su gabardina.

-¡No te vayas!

Aquella súplica casi partió el corazón de Edd por un momento, casi… Tom era su enemigo ahora ¿acaso creía que era tan ingenuo? Él mismo lo había dicho “volveré a perseguirte una vez que salgamos”. No, Edd ya no era tan ingenuo, ni caería nuevamente en un embuste cómo lo hizo con Tord alguna vez.

-Tom…

El aludido sintió unos labios sobre su frente y después la palabras que rompieron su corazón.

-… no soy tan estúpido como para caer en una mentira como esa de nuevo.

No hizo nada cuando Edd se alejó aún sin poder recuperarse del shock.

-¡Edd! –grito aquel nombre con todas sus fuerzas sin recibir respuesta.

Comenzó a quitar las vendas que cubrían sus ojos sin importar la forma en que se lastimaba al hacerlo, podía sentir su propias lágrimas ardiendo sobre su piel lacerada pero no le importaba, miró a su alrededor solo viendo un contraste de sombras indistinguibles.

Iba a matar a Edd.

Iría tras él y le atraparía sin importar el costo.

-¡Tom!

La voz de Matt le sacó de sus pensamientos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, miro la sombra abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

-¡Sigues vivo!

Matt se alejó y percatandose la sudadera verde que el otro aun usaba. Sintiendo su aliento desaparecer por un momento.

-Volviste a beber y rompiste el visor de nuevo, será mejor que te cambies de ropa antes de presentarnos con el Líder Rojo, aún hueles a alcohol.

No hacía falta decir más, Tom lo había entendido y se alegró que Matt decidiera cubrirlo, era preferible recibir un castigo por su problema de bebida que dejar que Tord descubriera que había estado con Edd.


End file.
